


green and deadly

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: Poison Ivy has got Mikey hostage.  Will Batman and the turtles stop her before she can give him a kiss of DEATH?





	green and deadly

**Author's Note:**

> stupid little non-smut story for once. Just something I thought of watching that new movie.

"HOLD IT!" 

Poison Ivy wasn't about to let things end right now, she may have lost her newly grown potted monstrosities to Batman and these annoying turtle boys but she wasn't about to lose that easy. She surprised the orange masked one. Mikey had panicked thinking she might have some sort of poison syringe or dart, since that was in her namesake. From what he knew.

"Dudes...help?"

Her lips tilted to a twisted smile.

"Another step any one of you and I'll poison this turtle boy" Her long gloved arms wrapped around the turtle's neck from behind as Mikey was paralyzed by fear he kept still not wanting to get poked by anything or whatever this plant babe did. 

"Ivy stop, it's over." Batman's voice was stern which made Mikey a little more optimistic.

 

"Please bros...don't let her poison me I HATE THORNS AND NEEDLES!"

 

"According to what Batman told us she poisons with a deadly kiss.." Donatello piped up.

 

"W-what really?" Mikey's eyes lit up, the thought of a kiss made his senses tingle with interest.

Rapahel sighed "Mikey it's poison...you'll DIE idiot"

"ENOUGH" Ivy realized she was nearing a wall. 'Damn, the door is at the other end' She noticed. "I'll DO IT" 

"You WILL?" The turtle's eyes fluttered looking at the redhead, not even caring about escaping her grasp. 

Ivy let out something of a disgusted sound from the notion of kissing this big mouthed scaley creature. She hated reptiles.

"....."

 

Batman, the turtles, Batgirl stood still waiting for a opening.

"....."

 

Her eyes shifted between the now practically clinging turtle to the Batman.

 

"......"

 

"....Alright I give up..just get me away from this thing and get me back to my cell to feed my babies...yuck..."

 

"..Heeeey.." Michelangelo sounded hurt as he was shoved away by the red haired villainess practically running to give herself up to the caped crusader.

"Cheer up you didn't get killed Mikey" Donatello noted.

"....." Mikey let out a small groan. "...totally not heart crushing or anything..."

"Mikey cheer up" Batgirl leaned in giving a peck to Mikey's cheek. "How about a pizza?"

Mikey's eyes lit up as Donatello wasn't only shocked but let out a slight pout.

"Hey! I feel better already!" The orange turtle's big grin didn't go away in the slightest on the ride back to the batcave.


End file.
